Legend
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: Poetry containing the Legendary Pokemon of each generation from I-V.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone here is a new Pokemon poetry fic. THis time with Legendaries. I'm working on the next chapter Of Terca Lumireis and Earth, major editing in progress including Digi-Phantom.

I hope you enjoy this and here it is.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>I live in the highest mountains away from civilization<p>

It is said that I appear when travelers are lost

My wings are shining like ice and magnificient

When I fly I cause snow to fall

I am one of three

I am the legendary Pokemon

The Titan of Ice, Articuno

* * *

><p>I don't own Pokemon, and here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.<p>

Remember no flames, just reviews


	2. Thunderbird

Hey everyone out there, sorry about my performance for the last few months.

I have been a bit busy with school and working on my other chapter for fanfic.

I hope you will forgive me.

And now onto the fanfic.

* * *

><p>I'm one of the original trio of my region<p>

When I arrive the sky becomes dark

My feathers are like lightning

Flapping my glittering wings brings thunderstorms

The whole sky flashes with my light

The sound of cracking electricity is in the air

For I have the ability of electricity and control lightning

I am considered to be the same a the thunderbid

I am the Titan of Lightning Zapdos

* * *

><p>Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon<p>

Sorry about the long update, recently starting a new quarter and working on another fic chapter and heavily revising it is a lot of work.

The thunderbird is a Native American legend of a large bird said to be the spirit of thunder, lightning and rain.

Remember no flames just reviews.


	3. Fire

Hi everyone here is a new Pokemon poetry fic. THis time with Legendaries. I'm working on the next chapter Of Terca Lumireis and Earth, major editing in progress including Digi-Phantom.

I hope you enjoy thiS.

Happy Earth Day!

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>I am the flame that burns brightest<p>

I am of the original three of my time

My wings scatter embers everytime I fly

I bring spring to the wintery lands

I Have the ability to control fire

I restore my injuries in the lava of volcanos

For I am nicknamed the "fire bird"

I am the Titan of Fire Moltres

* * *

><p>Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon<p>

Sorry about the lack of updates, it's complicated with class and such.

No flames, just reviews.

Oh and Happy Earth Day!


	4. Clone

Hi everyone and Happy Cinco de Mayo! Its been a long time I know, but college is such a pain.

Here is another chapter of Legend for you.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

Who am I?

I was not born a Pokemon

Instead I was created

I am a copy

Created from genetics and science

I am the world's most powerful pokemon

Humans tried to enslave me

They cannot be trusted

And yet for one human

Also for Pokemon alike

It might show me the true meaning...

of compassion

I am Mewtwo

* * *

><p>There it is everyone. That was a little tricky to write. I hope all of you enjoy it and have a happy Cinco de Mayo.<p>

Remember no flames, just reviews


	5. Victory

Hi everyone and Happy 4th of July

Here is another chapter of Legend for you.

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>One..two ...three<p>

I bring good luck to my friends

I also like macarons

My number in the Pokedex is 000

I lead my friends to victory

For the rest of my life I lived underground in a lighthouse

Isolated from people

Longing for one day to meet a friend

Some people tried to use me

But someone fought them

For the first time in my life I believed a finally found one

I found... a friend

The Victory pokemon Victini

* * *

><p>There it is everyone. I hope all of you enjoy it.<p>

Remember no flames, just reviews

Have a Happy 4th of July Everyone!


	6. Siren

Hey everyone here is another chapter of Legend. I know its been a long time since I have last updated, but here it is. I will update again sometime in a few weeks. I have finals coming up soon, man they can be such a pain. It's more of a pain, when teachers decide to cram more work in a week or two before finals.

Also today is my 22 birthday so happy birthday to me!

I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>A mysterious beauty<p>

Such a skilled singer

Sing such an aria

Filling peoples hearts with joy

A lovely melody

An inspiration indeed

Changing form into a graceful dancer

So mysterious and yet so amazing

Dancing ever so gracefully

See those red shoes

Warming the hearts of People and Pokemon

Listen to the harmonic melody, singer Meloetta

* * *

><p>Authoress' Notes: I don't own Pokemon<p>

Here is my best shot, I've always wanted to try this one with Meloetta. I know its short, but I am giving it my best shot here.

No flames, just reviews


	7. White

hello everyone, its been a long time I know. It's almost my birthday too, happy birthday to me! Sorry got off track.

It's a little hard to come up new material.

I don't own Pokemon and I never will.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Ancient War<p>

I was summoned by my stone

A stone of White

I assist the legendary hero

My very flames burn all around

My heat energy affects the world

In more ways than one

My fire can scorch the whole world

Although I wish

To help those build a world

I can fuse with a dragon of Ice

I am one of the Tao Trio

The Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram

* * *

><p>There it is I hope this is better. I am trying to get the hang of it, but inspiration is hard to come by. Also I will update more this month, it is harder to write multi-chapter stories than poems.<p>

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon

No flames, just reviews


	8. Black

Hello everyone! I told you I would be back! And also it's my birthday today!

Getting off-track here. Inspiration is still hard to come by nowadays. Still can't be helped by much.

I don't own Pokemon

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>I conceal myself in the lightning clouds<p>

My tail generates electricity

The lightning I control

will affect the entire world

Many years later

After the ancient war

I was summoned by my black stone

A green haired youth befriended me

He wanted me to help him change the world

In another story, I was called by a protagonist

To confront my light counterpart

I lend my power to the dragon of ice

I am one of the Tao Trio

The Deep Black, Zekrom

* * *

><p>There it is. I hope you all like it.<p>

Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon and never will, if I actually did Ash would be older in the series by now.

No flames, just reviews please


	9. Moonlight

Hi everyone, yes, yes, I know I haven't been updating a lot. Writers block, slowly losing inspiration and losing some confidence in my own writing skills. I have heard from others that I should finish my other stories. I just need inspiration to continue and writing them after so long feels different from what I have written in the past.

I hope to regain my inspriration.

Happy 4th of July

* * *

><p>Wings are said to be like a veil<p>

Beautiful particles creating moonlight

On the night of a quarter moon

An aurora shines extending from the tail

Undulating beautifully

Those sleeping with the feathers of such beauty

They will enjoy lovely dreams

The counterpart will bring out nightmares

Representing the crescent moon

The divine lunar, Cresselia

* * *

><p>Authoress' notes: I don't own Pokemon and I never will.<p>

Have a happy 4th of July everyone!


End file.
